1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power connector, more particularly to a power connector for being mounted on a circuit board and with improved heat dissipation structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Designers of electronic circuits generally are concerned with two basic circuit portions, the logic or signal portion and the power portion. In designing logic circuits, the designer usually does not have to take into account any changes in electrical properties, such as resistance of circuit components, that are brought about by changes in conditions, such as temperature, because current flows in logic circuits are usually relatively low. However, power circuits can undergo changes in electrical properties because of the relatively high current flows, for example, on the order of 30 amps or more in certain electronic equipment. Consequently, connectors designed for use in power circuits must be capable of dissipating heat (generated primarily as a result of the Joule effect) so that changes in circuit characteristics as a result of changing current flow are minimized.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,374,436 discloses a power connector assembly which includes a power receptacle mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) and a power plug for mating with the power receptacle. As shown in FIG. 1, the power receptacle includes an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts 414 retained in the insulative housing. Each contact 414 includes opposite flat portions 418, 420, a pair of extensions 430, 432 extending backwardly from the corresponding flat portions 418, 420, and a pair of U-shaped connecting portions 422, 424 connecting the flat portions 418, 420. When the power plug is inserted into the power receptacle, contacts of the power plug are received in the space between the opposite flat portions 418, 420. During insertion, the opposite flat portions 418, 420 are outwardly deformable engaged by the contacts of the power plug. The U-shaped connecting portions 422, 424 suffer from such engaging force and provide counter force for prohibiting over-deformation of the flat portions 418, 420. However, the configuration of such contacts 414 are complex and difficult for manufacture. Besides, the connecting portions 422, 424 might be chapped under out force result from the frequently insertion of the power plug into the power receptacle.
Besides, in assembly, the contacts 414 are inserted into the corresponding passageways from a lower-to-upper direction. The power receptacle further includes a side spacer 438 sidewardly fixed to the insulative housing and covering the contacts 414. A fixing block 468 is also provided for pressing the contacts 414 in order to prevent moveable of the contacts 414 along a vertical direction. However, with the side spacer 438 sidewardly fixed to the insulative housing, the contacts 414 might be shielded by such side spacer 438. Parts of the contacts 414 exposed to the outside must be decreased, which results in poor heat dissipation of the power receptacle.
Hence, a power connector with improved heat dissipation structure is needed to solve the problem above.